


Ul'dahn Nights

by 01156



Series: Ardent the Roegadyn [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ardent loves his husband, Crying During Sex, M/M, PWP, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), Sleepy Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01156/pseuds/01156
Summary: Ardent and Raubahn finally have a much needed roll in the sheets.





	Ul'dahn Nights

With things simmering down in the governmental affairs of Ala Mhigo as of late, the prestigious Raubahn, previously of the Immortal Flames, had found his schedule rather free of his regular duties. The linkshell he shared with his subordinates was strangely quiet, for the first time in what seemed like forever, and Raubahn felt the need to force himself to enjoy the break.

He spent the free time on patrol mainly, strutting the streets and greeting the merchants and fellow guardsmen with a stern nod. Raubahn was a dutiful man after all, but the people’s worried glances at what was his left arm began to irk him. He found himself inside most days after a while, spilling over the various texts on Eorzean history and local geography his fiancé Ardent had collected to decorate their home with; and how broad the topics were!

With a gentle hum and a grin to himself, an impressed Raubahn props his legs onto the low table in front of the lounge and begins to flick through the pages one of the volumes he’d discovered, reading passages intermittently. It’s strange the amount of knowledge one can obtain merely by grazing over text, barely digesting it. It’s sure to resurface in the future at the strangest of times, and as Raubahn mused over this, he heard his linkshell chirp in his ear and rushed to answer.

“Commander Raubahn speaking,” he spoke concisely into the receiver.

The small voice on the other side greeted him politely, and informed him of a meeting that was planned for tomorrow afternoon. Raubahn scowled at himself, cursing the longer wait under his breath, before agreeing – begrudgingly – and ending communications. He sunk back into the arm chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, heaving a long sigh.

It wasn’t like Raubahn to have breaks in the first place, and the lack of activity left him restless, stir-crazy. He drummed his fingers over the armrest, knee bouncing in place, as he heard the front door opening, raising his head in greeting.

“Ardent,” he breathed. “Welcome home.”

Ardent had come home with arms full of textiles and tapestries, no doubt for more decoration. Over his large frame were draped countless patterns, cascading over his shoulders delicately and accentuating his form; Raubahn could not help but admire him a second or two longer before assisting him.

“Still no news?” Ardent crooked his head in questioning as Raubahn took the items from his hands.

“A meeting I’m to attend tomorrow evening, that’s all.” He set them down lightly on the exotic ottoman, pausing before turning to face Ardent again, startled to find him much closer than a second earlier.

Ardent reached down to cup Raubahn’s rough, scarred cheek and he leaned into the touch, breathing a soft sigh into the Roegadyn’s palm. Ardent pulled him forward and upwards into a small peck to the corner of his lips, and that was all. He strode past Raubahn and began attending to his fabrics, busying himself as Raubahn gazed longingly at his broad shoulders.

“If I’m being honest I am so dreadfully tired,” Ardent began, sorting the textiles nonchalantly. “First the young one at the market refused my Gil, saying she had not yet received the wares I’d ordered; then I found my most favourite playbook in the most dreadful condition at the library. And the Ala Mhigan collection is so impressive as well! Though, one does get quite exhausted flat-footing it about the city I have to say – “

Raubahn interrupted by wrapping his arm around Ardent’s slim waist from behind, digging his face between his shoulder blades and exhaling softly, eliciting a tiny yelp from Ardent himself. With a happy sigh, Ardent merely patted Raubahn’s forearm, letting a small smile dance about his lips.

“I see you’re tired too, my love,” he spoke gently, adjusting his spectacles and returning to his work.

Ardent and Raubahn shared a quiet early dinner together and found themselves asleep in bed soon after that, wrapped in each other’s arms, warm and safe.

✦✦✦ 

Raubahn rose early, as he was prone to do, and sat propped up in bed against the cushions staring at the wall. His mind riddled with thoughts of the meeting later today, it took all his strength to dismiss them and try and enjoy the free time he had to day. Still very drowsy, he rubbed a little rheum from his eyes.

Absentmindedly, his gaze came to a stop over Ardent’s sleeping form, curled up on his side with both hands tucked under his head. Raubahn ever so gently brushed a lock of his hair away with a finger, revealing Ardent’s serene sleeping face, lips slightly parted as his chest rose and fell. Raubahn let a smile crawl across his face, eyes lidded and soft as he looked down.

He felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach, and before he could stop himself impulse took over.

Raubahn sidled closer to Ardent and rested his hand on the Roegadyn’s waist, leaning down to press a trail of kisses from his brow to the nape of his exposed neck. Ardent stirred awake softly, weakly touching Raubahn on the shoulder; not in protest, but in greeting. Raubahn let his intentions be known with a small thrust to his thigh, and Ardent’s eyes flickered open, meeting Raubahn’s.

“Good morning,” he huffed sleepily. “Feeling a little excited?”

“An understatement,” Raubahn muttered, locking lips and enjoying the feeling of his tongue slide over Ardent’s lips.

Ardent made a small noise of surprise but leaned forward nonetheless, taking Raubahn’s cheek in his palm and craning to help their mouths meld better. The two tousled in bed like this a while, laying side by side, tempting each other with touch. Raubahn’s hand ran astray down Ardent’s front, rubbing over his chest and settling on his nipple, giving a small pinch. Ardent huffed a sigh into Raubahn’s mouth as he moved to hover over Ardent, lifting up his shirt to reveal his bare chest and bending down to take the other nipple between his lips.

Ardent arched his back and let loose a long moan, knotting his fingers in Raubahn’s unkempt bed hair, as the Highlander suckled and teased, lips pursed and tongue darting. Raubahn took his time, tickling the ignored nipple with an index finger and lapping hungrily at the other. He took a moment to look up at Ardent, gazing down at him with such love and passion, mouth open and panting, brows bunched together. Ardent threw his head back as Raubahn intensified his attack, stubble grating over his bare chest with accurate knowledge of all his weak spots.

“Raubahn...” Ardent practically begged. “It’s enough, please...”

“Please what?” Raubahn played the fool.

Ardent took his chin in one large hand to bring his face up to his level. “Please take me, Raubahn.”

“I won’t last long if you look at me that way,” Raubahn huffed playfully, his dark skin flushed, a fire burning bright within him.

Ardent merely reached down to take Raubahn’s cock in hand as his reply.

Raubahn tore Ardent’s bed clothes off and in an instant he was bare. Ardent’s length quivered over his stomach and he took it in hand to softly pump himself as Raubahn removed his own trousers, trailing kisses over the inside of Ardent’s thick thighs. Raubahn leaned to the bedside hamper and took a bottle of lotion for occasions like these from the drawer, Ardent assisting in smearing it over his fingers.

He deftly skirted a middle finger over Ardent’s entrance and drove it deep inside, curling it towards himself as Ardent wriggled beneath him, eyes shut tight in focus, absolutely drowning in each sensation. Raubahn added one, two fingers and began to piston softly, drawing his arm forward and back. He rested his head on one of Ardent’s bent knees, gazing down at the love of his life as he gasped and gripped the sheets, touching himself liberally; it was a wonderful sight.

Raubahn could take it no more, removing his fingers slick with Ardent and smearing it over his own erection, squaring himself up. Raubahn made a point of locking eyes with Ardent as he thrust forward slowly, feeling Ardent twitch around the head of his cock. He pushed in to the hilt and stayed there a while, focusing on lasting as long as possible. Ardent’s legs were forced apart and he pressed a firm hand to Raubahn’s lower torso, curling his fingers, letting his nails drag a little over Raubahn’s taut abdominals.

Raubahn’s head hazy from sleep and pure arousal, he began to slam into Ardent harder than he might’ve intended. Ardent seemed to enjoy it however, letting out stuttering gasps and cries with each thrust, spreading himself apart to take more of Raubahn inside him. His chestnut hair was splayed about his head and over the cushions, and it shone in the rising sun which began to peek through the curtains. Ardent slowly opened his eyes to find Raubahn staring down at him, and he began to cry.

“I love you, Raubahn...”

At those words Raubahn became desperate and untethered, rutting like a beast and reaching so deep inside Ardent he could not contain himself. Ardent’s yelps spilled from mouth without abandon, only encouraging Raubahn and driving him closer to his climax; he found Ardent was not too far behind either.

Ardent began to mutter his name again and again as he grew tight around his cock, his tone escalating until he’s coming over his stomach and chest, eyes glazed over and hazy with lust. With a few more breathless grunts, Raubahn’s coming himself, filling Ardent up and gritting his teeth, sweat trickling down his spine. Ardent clenched himself tight around his cock, milking Raubahn of just about every drop and with a few lazy thrusts and twitches, Raubahn lowered himself into Ardent’s arms, burying his face between his pectorals to catch his breath.

After some time Raubahn found himself dozing off and slipped out of Ardent, eliciting a small moan from the latter. He took his place beside Ardent and curled around him, pulling the blanket over them both. Laundry could wait, washing up could wait. For now, they both had each other, sticky and sweaty, but so very deeply in love.

Raubahn promised to himself he would wake Ardent up in the same fashion more often.

**Author's Note:**

> i take both art and fic commissions over on my twitter @shrapnelhorn, thank you for reading!


End file.
